How To Save A Life
by Gothalla123
Summary: Johnny gets more then he bargained for when a friend comes to see him in the middle of the night, But Johnny never regrets openning the door. JohnnyxOC THIS IS A GAY PAIRING, SO NO FLAMES!
1. At The Door

How To Save A Life

"Sam, What's wrong?"

Johnny asked as he opened the door, a yawn escaping him. I stood there my arms wrapped around myself. "The-They...They" I couldn't speak the fear was set in to deep for me to be able to.

Thats when Johnny noticed the blood, it was all over me. He pulled me inside and grabbed my shoulders softly "Is any of this blood yours?!" He said trying to look me in the eyes "Yes they-they I had to... Nny don't-"

He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, carrying me into the bathroom. I buried my face into his neck and held him tightly as he stepped into the shower and turnned they water on. It soaked us, washing away the blood on my body. Johnny sat down and I layed across his lap, he raised my shirt over my head and I lifted my arms enough for him to pull it off.

There on my chest was three stab wounds, not deep-deep but enough to cause major bleeding and to need to be stitched. Next came my pants and I flinched, my jeans were stuck to my cuts and scrapes. "J-Johnny.." I whined softly as he attempted to pull my underwear off "Fine... But if he-" "He didn't this time." I balled my hands into his shirt and cried, Johnny held me until the water started to get cold "Sam, we have to stitch these wounds... Come on, I'll go over to Squee's and get his First Aid Kit."

I nodded and got up shakily, my breath hitching as I twisted slightly "On second thought I'm going to bring you over there... his parents left for the weekend anyway". He picked me up and wrapped me in a towel "Thanks Nny..." I whispered, blushing. Johnny set me on his bed and went to grab another towel, coming back with out his shirt on my face turnned scarlet. I swear I saw him smile but I could tell so I glanced down at myself.

"Here" I looked up at Johnny and saw him hand me a change of clothes, I also noticed he was now only in his boxers and felt light headed "J-Johnny..." "Hey your almost naked too! Here's a new pair, just lay back." I layed back on his bed as extremely dirty thoughts ran through my mind 'I just killed my parents and all I can think of is-Hey!' "W-What are you doing?!" I screeched out as I held my boxers up "You need to change them, they are soaked Sam."

"I-I.. I can do it!" He stared at me blankly but I could see the amusment in his eyes, he liked me being helpless. "No, You cant. If you lift your body the wrong way your going to bleed all over..." I sighed and crossed my arms angrily "Fine..."

He moved his hand to the small of my back and lifted my hips as he pulled down my underwear. I gasped as his hand brushed my inner thigh, looking down I saw him chance a look at my lower half. A blush planted on his cheeks he turnned away quickly sighed, pulled a pair of boxers out of his dresser and slide them slowly up my hips. He looked like he was trying hard to consentrate on my belly button, I felt like messing with him but decided against it. Once he was done he went over to his dresser again and looked through his shirts "Is it okay if I give you one of mine? You took the last one of yours last time you came over."

"Yeah that's fine, just dont give me anything white... should we put a compress over these?"

"I don't have any thing right now... Remember last Tuesday?" I paused a moment "Oh yeah... Mummy Day... Heh sorry about that."

He shrugged and pulled out a ragged long sleeved shirt and ripped it up. "Here we'll use this" He came over and sat on the side of the bed. Putting one arm behind my back and the other on my backside he lifted me so I was leaning against him, my back to his chest. Blushing I felt our naked skin touch a small shock ran through me as he gentily started wrapping the pieces around my wounds. Looking up and behind me I stared Johnny in the eyes. He stopped and looked back at me, I put my hand on top of his, just watching him and begging for him to do what I wanted to do. Even though I was almost 18 and he was 23.

"Nny..." I whispered softly as he looked at me unsure "I'll be 18 in a month...Ple-" He cut me off and pulled me closer, Johnny's lips locked onto mine. 'Please dont be a dream' I thought, my hand going back and onto his cheek. His cheeks were as hot as mine were at the moment, he released my lips and whispered "Remember that Boy you were dating?"

I hummed "I killed him" I opened my eyes slightly and smiled "Thank you..." We snapped out of our daze when I felt warmth leak out and onto my stomach

"Shit, Come on"

He tied them tighter and quickly dressed myself and him. He opened the door and was ready to walk out

"Oh Nny! Forgetting something?" Nailbunny cried out "Like Sam!"

"Yeah! I agree with Nailbunny!" I yelled from the bed room. Johnny came stomping in slightly angry at getting ganged up on and picked me up "Sorry" He mumbled as he slammed the door shut and walked over to Squee's house. Pressing the door bell he waited, Squee didn't answer

"Squee! It's Sam and Johnny, Open up!" I yelled at the door, It opened to show the little boy carrying Shmee

"Sammy!" I smiled happily as the boy let us in "You should really lock your door Squee" Johnny said as he walked up the stairs followed by Todd "You really should Squee" I said with a nod "O-Okay..." He held Shmee tighter as Johnny set me down on the bathroom floor. "What happened?" He asked sitting in the doorway "Nothing you have to worry about"

"Shmee says your bad... but I dont believe him!" I smiled sadly and put my hand on his head "Why dont you go get ready for bed and I'll read you a bedtime story, Okay?" Todd smiled widely and jumped up "Okay!" Then ran off to his room and I sighed "Ah! Found it!" Johnny said pulling out the first aid kit. Patching me up Nny helped me to stand. Stretching I felt how stiff each line was "Be careful" Johnny said holding my hand tightly "Yes Doc"

I grinned and thanked him. Walking out of the bathroom I went across the hall to Todd's room "Hey, You ready for bed?" I asked the little boy, he was dressed for bed and had a story book sitting beside him on the bed. Sitting akwardly I leaned back, pulling Johnny to sit beside me. "Come 'er Squee" I said softly and he didn't need to be told twice, curling into me he sat on my lap with Shmee in his hands "Sammy" He began "Will you and Nny stay until I fall asleep?" I nodded and hugged him softly then grabbed the book "Once upon the time there was a Magical Kingdom" I read him the story and tucked his now sleepinng form into bed, my hand resting on his head I stared at him sadly

"Your really good with him" Johnny commented, standing beside me I looked up and smiled "Thanks... If only his parents were the same way... we'd better go... His Parents will be home soon" I said attempting to get up but needing Johnny to pull me up.

"I feel pregnant..." I chuckled quietly as I walked out of Todd's room and shut the door. Going down the stairs slowly I continued "I cant even walk down the stairs normally... If I was a woman I think I'd go insane!" "Your already insane..." I stuck my tounge out as I shut and locked the front door.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Yeah... Hey dont you still need to go to school?"

"Huh?... Oh yeah... This Monday is off anyways... As soon as this weeks over I graduate... Thank God I did that program so I graduate earily!"

We walked into his house and I attempted to go to the couch, but arms were around me to prevent it. "Your sleeping on the bed" Johnny mumbled from behind me. I turnned to him and tilted my head cutely "Make me" I stuck my tounge out and he caught it between his teeth. Wide-eyed I stared up at him as he nibbled the tip "Mmh" I moaned quetly "Can't you do that some where else?" Nailbunny said, Johnny let my tounge go and pushed me towards the bedroom "Fine" He grumbled, shutting and locking the door.

I sat on the bed and flopped back "Nny will you remove my pants please?" I asked in a British voice, he nodded and pulled them off, mindfull of the fact that his boxers were a little tight on me, due to my hips being wider. Pulling off my shirt I attempted to grab the blanket with my toe "Nny I feel like a pain in the a-" I paused mid sentence and stared at his almost completely naked body. "Why is it every time I'm standing here in just my boxers YOU gape at me?!" He asked pointing a finger at me accusingly "Well at least I'm not Samsa... Speaking of which he's on the door"

Johnny threw a shoe at the cockroach and sat on the bed. Pulling the blanket up he wrapped his arms around me, blushing I rested my head on his chest and looked up "You tire me..." He said placing a kiss on my lips I pulled his head closer and deepened it. Breaking apart after a minute I layed on his chest and started to drift off. Just as I fell asleep I felt him hold me tighter and whisper "Mine" onto the top of my head.


	2. I Hate Mondays

How To Save A Life

Chapter 2 -I Hate Monday-

"So let me get this straight... You're my legal guardian now?" I questioned from Johnny's lap

"Yeah... I don't know why but... the social worker thought I was taking care of you from the start so he gave me a $1,000 check and said that I get every month until your 19"

"Damn, and the house?"

"They sent a clean up crew over there, they can't figure out who killed your parents so they ruled it a homicide by that new killer going around... killing people..." I looked up at Johnny "Okay, so I still have the house?"

"All yours" He answered sadly, after thinking for a minute I said "So that's our vacation home!" I grinned and he messed with my hair "So you WANT to stay here?"

"Hell Yeah!"

I fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him down, leaving a small, slightly sloppy kiss on his lips. I attempted to get up but instead fell on the floor "That DID NOT go as planned...Nny?" "Yes Sam?" "Could you help me up please?" Sighing Johnny got off the couch and helped me up "Thank ya kindly" Going over to the door I pulled my boots on, buckling them on I pointed at Johnny

"You, Me, CORNFLAKES!"

"What?" He asked looking very very confused "We're going over to my place to get some of my stuff for this week... Unless you want to stay over there?" He shrugged "Sure lets spend the week over there... Your Basements really big so okay" Sighing I pulled open the door as Johnny grabbed his keys off of the coffee table.

"To my place, Away!" I yelled pointing to his car "You're weird" "Ditto" I replied sitting in the front passenger seat "I want a car... Something small... No big, no aw hellz I don't know... Maybe a-...Hmm..." "I think you should just let me drive you to your house and stop talking about it." Sticking my tongue out he grabbed it between his pointer finger and thumb before I could pull it back in. "Nahnny! Wet Woah!" I whined, after a minute of thinking he shrugged and let go a smile sat lightly on his face. He started the car and drove to my house rather quickly "Hey after I get ready and dressed wanna go to the 24/7 and get BrainFreezies?" I asked walking up to the door and lifting my foot up, tapping a small button on the side of my boot a hidden space opened and I grabbed the key from inside, shutting the space I straightened and unlocked the door.

Taking a deep breath I stepped in, the house smelled like Bleach and other cleaners. Walking straight up the stairs I avoided the kitchen. Standing in front of my door I looked back at Johnny and opened it. My room was a mess, there was blood on the carpet from being beaten, blood on the bed from rape, the walls had holes and blood from both. Johnny grabbed my hand "I think I'm going to move everything of mine into the spare bedroom." I said picking up my clothes and random objects we transferred everything of mine to the room across the hall, it was painted a dark purple.

"Guess I can finally hang up my posters" I said as we brought my dresser in, the only thing that didn't have any blood on it. It was full of anything I didn't want destroyed, along with my only few weapons I had, two different sized blades and a pistol. They were my suicide items. "Remember the first time I met you Nny?" I asked as we layed on my new bed "Yeah we were in Hell, You shot yourself the same time I shot myself, we ended up in Heaven... Then we were forced down to Hell."

"Heh Puking Angel, he did that double when he found out mine was nearly as bad as yours" "Heh yeah... When you got to Hell you yelled out 'Jiminy Crickets I've lost me Biscuits' and Satan stared at you like you were an Alien Mongoose..."

"Hey I hated Heaven... I remember everything... I can't believe when we met up on Earth you yelled at me for killing myself... pot, kettle I say! POT, KETTLE!" Laughing I rolled on top of him "That was what the third successful suicide attempt? Out of what Thirteen for me?" I asked myself, Johnny hooked his fingers into my jean's belt loops and ground our hips together with a growl. Moaning I blushed and looked down at him "N-Nny..." I stuttered as he let go and sat up, falling into his lap I felt him suck on my neck. Moaning loudly I grabbed his head by his hair and pulled his mouth up to meet mine, Kissing me deeply he parted my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, a moan escaped me as Johnny slipped his hands on my backside. Lifting and pulling me closer so I was above him.

Separating our lips I looked down at him, a line of saliva connecting us together. The phone rang.

"Huh?"

We said in sync it rang again and I got off of him and walked into the hallway. Answering the phone I felt Johnny's arms wrap around me "Hello?" I said nervously

"Is this Sameul Mew?"

"Yes... Who's this?"

"I'm your family lawyer, Jonas Thomson (Tomson), I was calling to tell you that on your Birthday you will be reseving everything that I told you about last year from your Grandparents, Plus I would like to tell you that you'll be getting this Thursday a check worth 50,000 dollars to buy what ever you need to get, all right?"

"Uh... Okay? Thank you. Good bye" Hanging up I stood there shocked.

"How much money did your Grandparent's have?" Johnny asked slightly shocked as well "M-Millions..."

"Oh"

Turning I rested my head on Johnny's chest

"I hate Monday's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited like a B.A.U.S! yeah I need to stop watching Let's Plays ^^'


End file.
